everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphina von Ewigkeit
ONLY ADMINS MAY EDIT Seraphina von Ewigkeit is a 2020-introduced all-around character. She's the Daughter of the Physician and an Immortale, who happens to share a certain character's own mother. Character Personality Sera is borderline sociopathic and overly-attached. She's never experienced a real relationship and gets quickly attached to relationships. When her heart is broken, she withdraws into a her own world and refuses to come out. Part of her personality hinges on the fact that her family never really loved her. Her mother, an Immortale, cared less for her birth and was glad to rid her after her pregnancy terminated. Despite all of this, she is not 100% evil. Seraphina is the opposite of her sister, who is spoiled beyond point. She carries herself humbly and helps out the homeless without an alias. While being mean, she has a soft spot for children and anyone in need. That being said, she is extremely confident, cunning, and intelligent. The word 'no' is not apart of her vocabulary and only motivates her even more. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. She's adopted a persona of a caring, loving girl at Ever After in order to survive. She's supposedly caring, loving, sweet, and gentle. The only people that actually know how she is are Briar Beauty, Angelina Angel, her twin, and her general overall family. Appearance Unlike most people at Ever After, Sera's appearance is very much like to someone's appearance in the Land Without Magic. She has a heart-shaped face, dimples, creamy brown eyes, and a caramel skin complexion. Her hair is shoulder length but can grow longer. She often streaks her hair with purple, red, or black. Seraphina stands at a height of 6'2. Her makeup consists of dark purple lipstick, shimmering black eye-shadow, and black kohl. Fairy-Tale - Godfather Death A poverty-stricken man has 12 children, and works hard to provide for them all. At the arrival of his 13th child, he seeks a godfather for him. He meets God, who promises health and happiness for his child. He declines when he finds out it is God, stating that God condones poverty. He meets the Devil, who promises untold riches. He declines when he finds out it is the Devil, stating that the Devil deceives mankind. He finally meets Death and accepts him due to the fact that Death takes away rich or poor, no discrimination. When the boy comes of age, Death appears to him and leads him into the woods, where special herbs grow. There, the boy is promised that Death will make him a famous physician. It is explained that, whenever the boy visits an ill person, Death will appear next to the sick person. If Death stands at the person's head, that person is to be given the special herb found in the forest, and cured. But, if Death appears at the person's feet, any treatment on them would be useless as they would soon die. The boy soon becomes famous, just as Death has foreseen and receives plenty of gold for his amazing ability to see whether a person would live or die. Soon, the king of all the lands becomes ill and sends for the famous physician. When the physician goes to see the king, he notices immediately that Death is standing at the foot of the bed. The physician feels pity for the king, and decides to trick Death. The physician then turns the king in his bed so that Death stands over the head. He then gives the king the herb to eat. This heals the king and speeds his recovery. Soon after, Death approaches the physician, expressing his anger for tricking him and disobeying Death's rules. But because the physician is Death's godchild, he does not punish him. Death then warns the physician that if he was to ever trick Death again, he will take the physician's life. Not much later, the king's daughter becomes ill and the physician goes to see her as well. The king promises his daughter's hand in marriage and the inheritance of the crown if the physician cures her. When the physician visits the princess, he sees Death at her feet. Ignoring this, he is captivated by the princess's beauty and thoughts of being her husband. The physician turns the princess so that Death is at her head. He then feeds her the herb. Just as the princess is coming around, Death grasps the physician by the arm and drags him to a cavern. In this cave are thousands upon thousands of candles, each burned down to different lengths. Death explains that the length of each candle shows how much longer a person has to live. When Death shows the physician his candle, the latter notices that it is very short, showing that the physician doesn't have much longer to live. The physician pleads with his godfather to light him a new candle, so that he may live a happy life as king and husband to the beautiful princess. The physician walks to the candle of his child and tries to move it to his own. The Death says he cannot: in order for another to be lit, one has to go out. The physician begs that he takes out one candle and lights a new one. Death obeys. He walks towards the physician's candle and looks at it. Just as he is about to light the new candle, Death lifts his scythe and the boy's candle goes out. As soon as the candle is extinguished, the physician falls dead to the ground. As the physician falls, He hears Death whisper quietly "You once looked for the most righteous one to be the godfather of your child, but at the Bed of Death you betrayed that and instead grasped for the life of another. Now sleep my unwise apprentice". How Does Seraphina Fit Into It? Seraphina's role is use the Death, and then die. Since Death did not have any children, Destiny decreed that the role of Death would be awarded to her twin sister, and she would be the Physician. Unsurprisingly, Seraphina is very much angry about this and wants to find the Storybook of Legends, erase her name and add her sister's, and destroy it. The day when the Storybook of Legends is destroyed, all destinies are sealed eternally and it forces all to follow their destinies. Relationships Family Seraphina's mother is an Immortale, a human granted with Immortality. Her mother has a reputation of sleeping around and was a very bad student at Ever After in her time. Her mother cares less about Seraphina but slightly favors her over all of her other children. She has a closer relationship with her father. He taught her everything to know about healing magic and medicine. Every week, Headmaster Grimm sets up the Magic Mirror to talk to her Father from the depths of Tartarus to continue secret studies. When she truly misses him, she'll sneak out to the medium shop on Book End, break in, and hold her personal seances on her own. Recently, it's been taking a toll on her body and she does not know why. Friends Faybelle Thorn is probably Sera's only real friend. They grew up together, often causing mischief and mayhem. She was also a playmate of Raven Queen growing up, but they grew apart in their early teens with Sera abusing her power and Raven not liking that. Romance Seraphina is not meant for romance. She gets very attached. Very quickly. Enemies TBA This page is not finished and is still in production. Please refrain from editing unless you are an admin with an issue with the page. Thank you.